Harry Potter my way year 1
by gaarashikaku101
Summary: Harry was told his parents were lilly and james potter and that the dark lord was one tom marvolo riddel aka lord voldemort but what he dosn't know is that his parents were severus and james snape-potter so why would dumbels lie on-hiatus no muse for time being
1. Chapter 1:the begining part 1

_**Me:**__ ok so who gets to do all the boring beginning stuff for me any volunteers any one?_

_**Every one steps back leaving Severus standing alone.**_

_**Me:**__*sweat drops* ok so leave me with the scary mean old potions master oh well you know what to do savvy._

_**Severus:**__ don't call me sevvi._

_**Gaarashikaku doesn't own harry potter or any other characters that came from the mind of on genius by the name of jk Rowling though if she did there would be a heck of a lot more slash in it and snape, lupin, Sirius, dobby, tonks, and George would survive (I think that's the twin that died) and bellatrix would have died in the book she first came in (she gives me the creeps).**_

_**Me:**__ thank you sevvi oh and before we go onto the story comments make me happy and make me write chapters and update faster I also only accept constructive criticism and if anyone has a problem with names then don't read and if they do not fit in with where it takes place don't say anything they could be from one of those countries with the long names I can't spell and can't say half the time._

_**CH1: THE BEGINNING PART 1.**_

_It was finally that time of year graduation for the Hogwarts 7__th__ years. Down in the dungeons the slytherins were getting ready to go to the great hall to receive their diplomas. _

_Severus Snape was running around his prefect room like a chicken with its head cut off Making sure he had everything packed. He stopped to the sound of laughter coming from the doorway. He turned around to come face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy the head boy and his best friend. "sev James is not going to leave without you" he said leaning against the door frame watching the future potions master. "I'm aware of this Luc I'm just ready to go home with James it's not safe for me and James to be together right now and I want it to be. I loved hearing James agree to move in with me on spinners end." Sev said putting a picture of him and James in front of spinners end in his trunk. Luc smiled sev was in love and James made him happy so luc wasn't going to say anything but if James broke sev's heart luc would kill him._

_~meanwhile~_

_~Gryffindor tower~_

_James, Remus, and Sirius were standing in the Gryffindor common room. James was showing off the engagement ring he had bought in hogsmead for sev. "So your finally gonna propose prongs." Sirius asked clapping James on the back. "Yea I got it on the last hogsmead visit." James said remembering when he found the ring. He knew sev would love the white gold ring with an emerald set in the middle of the band. Sudden he heard a squeal that had been driving him nuts all year. James tried to hide behind Sirius and Remus. "Oh James your going to propose. Of course I'll marry you silly." Said Lilly Evans "He's not proposing to you Evans." Sirius sneered glaring daggers at the muggel born. "Who else would he propose to everyone at Hogwarts knows he's head over heels in love with me Black." James made a disgusted sound. "Evans first off I haven't had a thing for you since first year, second the person I'm in love with is not you I would not marry you if you were the last person on the face of the earth, third you do not know anything about me or anyone else I call friend or lover now if you don't mind I have a boyfriend to go propose to." With that said the three marauders walked out of the common room. Leaving a scandalized Lilly Evans behind. Lilly stormed towards the headmaster's office. _

__

_James, Remus, and Sirius walked to the slytherin common room. James knocked on the portrait which was in turn opened by Lucius. "hey luc can I go up to sevs room." James asked luc smirked seeing the ring box in his hand and moved to the side letting the marauders in. James made his way to sevs room and walked in. sev was still running around to make sure he's packed when he ran into James quit literally. James wrapped his arms around sev "Hey handsome you got everything packed for when we apparat home?" James asked grinning madly. Sev smiled wrapping his arms around James neck. "Yes darling I think I do." Sev answered smiling softly. James then pulled away going to one knee pulling the ring box out opening it and showing the ring to sev "Severus Tobias Snape we have been together and happy since second year and I think of you every waking moment of everyday will you marry me." James asked Severus was speechless "yes James I'll marry you" he said almost breathless throwing himself into James arms. James kissed him sliding the ring onto James finger smiling brightly. Severus leaned his head against James chest. James ran his fingers through sev's hair holding him close. "I love you sev" James said. "I love you to" sev said smiling._

_**Me:**__ ok so remember comments always make me happy give me at least 1 comment and I will try to make it faster then I'm working at this moment the first person to comment will get a chapter dedicated and I will write a story based around any couple they want so get typing on those comment and remember constructive criticism only. Whets wrong sevvi James_

_**James and Severus: **__ME AND POTTER/SNIVILUS WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!_

_**Me:**__ *running away and yelling over my shoulder cause James and sevvi barrowed Fred and Georges beater bats* come back for chapter 2 when I got it up OLIVER DRACO HELP EVIL MEANY PANTS PEOPLE ARE AFTER ME AND THEY HAVE ENLISTED THE HELP OF CUTE FLUFFY LITTLE BUNNIES NAMED FLUFFLY MC FLUFF PANTS RUN !_


	2. fillar:the weading

_**The wedding **_

_Severus and James had waited a year since the engagement to get married and now the day had finally come Severus was pacing in front of the mirror and his best friend."He's gonna leave me at the altar why would he want to be with me" Severus started ranting. "sev he's not going to leave you standing their he loves you he's going to be up their waiting for you with that goofy grin on his face" Lucius said stopping Severus and fixing his dress robe_

__

_James was in his room at potter manor getting ready. The wedding was in the back gardens of potter manor by Severus's request everything else was planned by Eileen and Cassandra (James mom) James started to fidget with his robes. "Prongs stop you're going to wrinkle your robes and I just got the wrinkles out" Sirius wined batting James hands away from his robes. Remus laughed watching them "James there is no need to be nervous sev is in love with you so settle down your making me jumpy" the werewolf said sitting back being careful not to wrinkle his dress robes while Sirius tried to tame James's hair and having no luck. "Paddy you're not going to get my hair to lay flat it's impossible" James said looking at Sirius through the mirror._

__

_Severus started to walk down the aisle watching James who had caught his attention the second he stepped into the gardens James had also been entranced by Severus as well Severus made his way to James who in turn held his hand out to Severus who took it._

__

_-Time skip-_

_Lucius stood next to his wife narcissi watching the happy couple it had been a butiful ceremony and now to watch sev smile while he danced with his husband it was all worth it. Sev leaned against James wrapping his arms around James neck. "You look great love breath taking actually" James said kissing sev deeply smiling. "ok everyone it's time for the portkey so the happy couple can go on their honey moon to have some fun and make me a godson" Sirius said grinning "that's if we even want kids paddy" James said grinning. "Of course you do prongsy of course you do" siri said shoving the portky into James and Severus's hands "have fun on the beaches of Hawaii and bring me home the news of a godson" Sirius called as the portkey took them to the hotel in wizarding Hawaii._

_-Time skip-_

_A 9 month pregnant Severus snape-potter sat on his favorite armchair in the sitting room of spinners end. James knelt on the floor on the ground in front of sev and kissed his stomach. "Our little harry I'm going to be a father" James said still in awe at the idea he still couldn't believe sev was pregnant but he couldn't be happier. "well while your down their how about a foot massage" sev asked smiling while putting his hand against his stomach still not being able to believe it himself._

_!_

_-Time skip- _

_Everyone filed into the room that housed the happy family of three as the baby made it's rounds Bellatrix asked "so what's his name" sev smiled doing the honors "his name is harry James snape-potter. And well we wanted to asked Bella and tom to be godparents" sev said smilling tom's head snapped up "are you sure it's gonna be real dangerous to have me on that birth certificate" tom said. Sev looked at him "tom it's real dangerous to have you in this room but you'll notice that's exactly where you are" Severus said handing tom his godson. Tom smiled at the infant in awe._

_**me: **__ok so that was a fillar chapter caus I have writers block for chapter 2 so now I need help I don't want it to be a completely happy story so here is what I need to know_

_the next chapter takes place 3 years after chapter 1 and 1 month after harry's birth and tom is trying to save our happy family so what should I do should i_

_ dumbeldore who is the true dark lord attack while they are trying to escape and then after killing james and destroying tom's body should I have dumbeldore snatch harry out of sev's arms or _

_2. should tom be holding baby harry when dumbeldore destroys his body and then dumbeldore takes harry before sev can get any where near harry to aparat somewhere safe._

_I would also like to start voteing on something I am planning on making harry be in a relationship when he gose to Hogwarts should he be with_

_Hermione_

_Fred_

_George_

_Ginny_

_Oliver_

_Draco_

_Blaise_

_Ariaana Malfoy-oc_

_Corleein Parkinson-oc_

_Or malcom riddle-oc_

_Now for remus_

_Tom_

_Sirius_

_Rabastain lestrange_

_Or should severus remarry and end up with remus let me know _


	3. authors note

_**Authors note**_

_**It will be a while before I can post much of anything I have decided to try my hand at writing a novel and I will be spending much of my free time with my earphones in typing away at my own original story and I have decided to discontinue the love that rings big bells I have just looked at it and for the life of me I can't figure out where I was headed with it. I will let you all know when I'm back and writing my fan fictions but for right now I want to put more thought into my novel. **_


	4. authors note and update on all my polls

_**What we got for the polls so far**_

_**Ok so for when Dumbledore attacks we got **_-closed

Tom holding harry (option 2)-3

Sev holding harry (option 1)-0

_**Relationship for harry**_

Draco-4

Fred-2

George-2

Hermione-1

Ginny-0

Oliver-0

Blaise-0

Ariaana-0

Corleein-0

Malcom-0

_**Remus's relationship**_

Severus-2 (I have had a plot bunny hit and I have decided to do something else all together with sev so he will be taken from this poll)

Tom-0

Sisius-0

Rabastin-0

So if no one chooses Ginny I will make her a bad guy along with Ron so get to voting if the pole is closed it will say so next the smaller bolded words I have hit writers block for my novel but I have been hit with a plot bunny for chapter two so I will have an actual chapter out instead of a filler.

p.s.-for anyone who doesn't understand the story and how sev and James are getting married in the time that the first few chapters take place in hello this is the magical world there are laws there that are total different then the muggel world a gay lifestyle may have been totally bizarre in the muggel world it may be a normal thing in the magical world for all we now I'm not trying to upset anyone but that's just how I see the magical world a place where anyone can feel free to be who they are and be with who they want love is love no matter gender, race, or any of that bs thank you for taking the time to read this I will have the actual chapter 2 out as soon as possible.


	5. authors note sorry but this is important

authors note

ok so it might be a while for me to update I started collage and have very little down time so I don't know when I can finish chapter 2 and get it posted I just don't have the time right now so pleas just bear with me.


End file.
